What Women Want
by Harryswoman
Summary: What if Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru were hit by lightening and started to hear females thoughts? Inspired by the Mel Gibson movie What Women Want
1. Default Chapter

**Title: _What Women Want_**

**Summary: _Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku all get hit by lightening and all get the power to read females' minds. _**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha or the Mel Gibson movie What Women Want. But Sesshoumaru-chan is my man! (Insert crazy laughter here) (Stops crazy laughter) Anyway, on to the ficcy!_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on, Inuyasha, take my extra umbrella!" said Kagome. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo took one each."

"Like I said before," said Inuyasha. "They're for women and children. Anyway, we're getting nearer to Kaede's village."

"But you'll get a cold!" said Kagome.

"Ah, push off, Kagome, I'll be fine," said Inuyasha. "It's just raining, it's not like I'll be hit with lightening."

"You shouldn't say that, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "You might as well get hit."

"Let him, I don't care!" said Kagome, angrily.

Then she stormed off. Miroku tried to feel up Sango's butt, so she slapped him and stormed off too saying, "You can get hit too!"

"Women, I don't understand them," said Inuyasha.

"I'm a afraid we won't ever understand them, Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Yeah, well, it's not my loss," said Inuyasha.

Just then, Inuyasha and Miroku were hit by lightening and they both were knocked out cold. Kagome and Sango heard their screaming and Shippo's cries to them and rushed back.

"Shippo, what happened?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know!" said Shippo. "They were talking about how they don't understand women and then they got hit!"

"We've got to get them to Kaede's!" said Sango.

**Where Koga is ...**

"That's where Kagome is," said Koga. "That better not have been Kagome the lightening hit. If it was, I'll pulverize Inutrasha for not protecting my Kagome!"

"Let's go back to the cave, Koga, it's raining," said Hakaku.

"Where's Ginta?" started Koga.

"He's already at the cave," said Hakaku.

"All right, I'm coming," said Koga.

_You better not have let that lightening hit Kagome Inuyasha,_ thought Koga. _Or I'll personally turn you into dog food!_

Just as he turned to go to the cave, Koga was hit by lightening. Koga's scream was drowned out by the thunder.

**Where Sesshoumaru is ...**

"Rin, get on At Un," said Sesshoumaru.

**(A/N: I hope I spelled itright!)**

"What for, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

"So you won't get hit by lightening like my stupid brother and the monk," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, My Lord," said Rin.

At Unstopped and Rin got onto it. It started to follow Sesshoumaru again.

"Why can't I get on At Un, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.

"Rin's a child, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru. "Her human body would not be able to handle the lightening strike like the monk's because he has powers. And she does not have the tolerance of a demon or a half demon."

"Oh," said Jaken. "But-"

"Don't complain, Jaken," said Sesshoumaru. "I won't hear of it."

"Well!" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru and the demon horse thing with Rin on its back went ahead of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I hope you DO get hit by lightening!" said Jaken.

Just then, Sesshoumaru was hit by lightening. Being the demon as he was, Sesshoumaru didn't scream, but instantly fell unconscious. Rin got off the demon horse and went to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" cried Rin. "Let's get him under the trees!"

Then, with the help of the horse thing, Rin pulled Sesshoumaru to the shelter of the trees. A few moments later, Jaken came.

"I didn't mean it literally!" said Jaken. "I hope he won't kill me!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: _What Women Want_**

**Summary: _See Chapter One_**

**Disclaimer: _See Chapter One_**

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha and Miroku came to the next morning in Kaede's shack. Shippo and Kirara were watching over them while Kaede talked with Kagome and Sango. When Inuyasha and Miroku came to, Shippo gasped in surprise.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! You're alive!" said Shippo. "We were so worried!"

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"You two were hit by lightening, don't you remember at all?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, now I remember," said Miroku.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "Where are Kagome and Sango?"

"They're with Kaede," said Shippo. "I'll go get them while Kirara protects you."

Then Shippo went to get Kaede, Kagome, and Sango. They came back to the shack a few moments later. Kagome went to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry," said Kagome. "I didn't mean for you to get hit by the lightening."

"That's all right," said Inuyasha.

_I hope he doesn't mind if I go to my era so I can look up about lightening hitting people,_ thought Kagome.

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha. "Why should I care?"

"Go ahead what?" asked Kagome. "I didn't say anything."

_The lightening must have done something to him,_ said Kagome. _He's hearing things. Or something. I _thought_ it._

"I'm not hearing things!" said Inuyasha. "You said that you were going back to your era to look up about lightening hitting people. You didn't think it! You said it out loud!"

"Yeah, I heard you say that, too!" said Miroku.

"Sango, Kaede, Shippo, did you hear me say that?" asked Kagome.

"No," said Sango. "I didn't hear you say anything about that. What about you, Kaede?"

"Nay, I did not hear ye say that, Kagome," said Kaede.

"I didn't hear that either," said Shippo. "You two _must_ be hearing things."

Kirara mewed in agreement.

"I'm not hearing things!" said Inuyasha.

**Where Koga's ...**

Koga woke up in the cave and sat up putting a hand to his forehead.

"What happened to me?" asked Koga. "I feel like I've been run over by a bull."

"You've been hit by lightening," said Hakaku.

"Are you all right?" asked Koga's other friend.

"Yeah, I guess," said Koga.

He stood up.

"I'm going to go see if Kagome is all right," said Koga.

"Are you able to walk?" asked Hakaku.

"Yeah, it'll be all right," said Koga.

Then he ran off to find Kagome.

**Where Sesshoumaru is ...**

Sesshoumaru woke up and looked up. It was sunny and had no traces of a thunderstorm from the night before. He seen Rin sleeping sitting up against the tree. And Jaken asleep against the same tree. At Un was eating grass. Sesshoumaru stood up and went to Rin and stooped down in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, wake up," said Sesshoumaru.

A few moments later, Rin woke up. She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're all right!" said Rin.

"Of course I am," said Sesshoumaru. "Demons can tolerate the lightening."

"Oh," said Rin. "Are you hungry?"

"No," said Sesshoumaru. "Let's go. Get on At Un. I'll wake Jaken."

"Yes, My Lord," said Rin.

He got up and he watched as she went to At Un and get onto its back. Sesshoumaru looked around and found a rock. He went over and picked it up and threw it at Jaken. Jaken woke up.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" asked Jaken. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you're awake and well! I'm glad."

He stood up.

"I don't need to explain myself as to why I threw that rock," said Sesshoumaru. "Let's go. You don't want to be left behind, do you?"

While they were walking, well Rin was riding, Rin wondered to herself.

_I wonder why Sesshoumaru never asked about my parents?_ thought Rin.

"I didn't ask because it's none of my business," said Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't ask what, My Lord?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped and so did Jaken and the horse thing. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin.

"Didn't you say that you wondered why I never asked about your parents?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, I thought it, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin.

"Is that why you never talked when I first met you?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Because of your parents?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin. "They were killed by thieves in front of me and the thieves got away. It left me mute."

"I'm sorry," said Sesshoumaru. "Let's go."


End file.
